


Mahal Kita

by SpicyTomatoSauce



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyTomatoSauce/pseuds/SpicyTomatoSauce
Summary: Romeo and Specs are finally getting married and Specs and Al have a brotherly heart-to-heart.
Relationships: Romeo/Specs (Newsies)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Mahal Kita

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil Spromeo fluff. (This is going by Newsies Live, so when their names are mentioned, they're going to be the actors names.)

"Quit it!" Albert chided. "You're messing up the tux!" Specs adjusted his glasses and sighed.

"Sorry. Wedding day jitters and all that." Albert rolled his eyes. 

"Calm down. It'll be fine." Specs bounced on the balls of his feet and continuously fixed his glasses, a nervous habit he'd picked up.

"I know, but...something could happen."

"Something could always happen. I could drop dead from a heart attack right now. A meteor could crash into the Earth and wipe out all of humanity, which would really suck. It's all gonna go fine, now stand still or so help me, I will dump boiling water on you during the ceremony." Specs visibly winced and stopped fidgeting, allowing Albert to fix his tux. It was silent in the room for a while.

"What if he doesn't want to marry me?" Specs asked suddenly. Albert huffed.

"Do you think he would've said yes if he didn't want to marry you?"

"What if he changed his mind?"

"For God's sake, Specs, just get to fucking altar." Albert gave his brother a light shove and Specs stumbled slightly, but did what he was told, messing with the sleeves of his tux.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Specs stood at the front of the aisle, thoughts went rapid fire through his head. He could hardly process any of them and he kept fidgeting with his glasses and his sleeves. It wasn't until Albert nudged him that he finally looked up.

He let out a quiet gasp.

"Oh..." he whispered, watching Romeo walk down the aisle. His anxieties were completely forgotten.

"Hey!" Albert hissed. "Breathe, dumbass!" Specs found his breath again and sighed softly. He barely heard anything Elmer was saying, but he quickly realized he had to say his vows. He cleared his throat.

"Today, I'll finally be your husband after...three years of pining after you and another two and a half being with you. I promise that I'll do my best to make you laugh and smile every day, because when you're sad, the world is sad. I promise to always be here for you, whenever you need me. I promise that no matter what, I'll stay at your side and any problems that arise, we solve together. I promise you myself, that from now on and forever, you will always have me at your side. You'll never have to doubt if I love you because I promise you, now and forever, that I do. I love you, Nico..." Specs said the final words just barely above a whisper and looked up to see Romeo's face was bright red.

"You always had a way with words..." he murmured. "I promise you that from now on, you'll never have to deal with a problem alone, you'll never have to worry about being left alone. I'll always be at your side. I promise to support you, no matter what. And, uh...yeah. All that." Specs rolled his eyes fondly. Elmer blinked in surprise before continuing with the ceremony. He asked for the rings, which Jojo obediently brought forward.

As Elmer spoke, Romeo took Specs' hand and slipped his ring on, giving him a tiny smile. Specs returned both actions.

"Uh...do you, Nico, take Jordan to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" Elmer asked.

"I do," Romeo chirped confidently. Elmer repeated the words for Specs, who took a shaky breath.

"I do," he whispered, his voice quivering.

"Then with the power vested in me, I pronounce you two as married. Go ahead and kiss, you dorks," Elmer finished with a wink. Romeo immediately threw his arms around Specs' neck and pulled the taller boy into a passionate kiss. Specs kissed back with no hesitation, wrapping his arms around Romeo's waist. When they finally pulled away, Romeo gave Specs that dorky grin that made Specs melt every time he saw it. 

"Mr. DeJesus-Samuels," he whispered. 

"Mr. DeJesus-Samuels," Specs agreed, returning the grin. "My beautiful boy." Romeo giggled as Specs scooped him up. 

"Mahal kita," he whispered.

"Mahal din kita," Specs murmured back.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Specs glanced around and spotted Albert leaning against a wall, his arms folded. Specs squeezed Romeo's hand. 

"I'll be right back, love," he said. Romeo nodded and Specs made his way over to Albert, who looked up at Specs' approach.

"Hey," the redhead greeted.

"Hi," Specs answered. He stepped back to let Race pass him, shouting Spot's name. Specs smiled and turned his attention back to Albert. "What're you doing all the way back here?" Albert shrugged.

"Nothin' in particular." They were silent together, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Not at all. "Y'know," Albert said, "I don't think I've ever seen you happier than tonight." He glanced over at Specs. His friend smiled and looked at Romeo, laughing with Jojo.

"I don't think I've ever felt happier than tonight," he answered finally. Albert hummed in agreement and they fell back into silence. Specs thought about how different things were from a few months ago, when he and Albert were fighting, to the point where Specs disappeared for a few days. 

"You deserve it," Albert interuppted the silence again. Specs turned. 

"Hm?"

"You deserve to be happy. You've been through a lot." Specs smiled.

"Well, you do too. How're things with Jo?" Albert shrugged indifferently, staring at Jojo.

"Things are fine." Specs nodded.

"Things are always fine now." Albert murmured an agreement. 

"Specs!" Romeo shouted. "C'mere!" Specs glanced at Albert, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Don't let me keep you. Go on." Specs grinned and ran back over to Romeo, greeting the smaller boy with a quick kiss. A few words were exchanged before Romeo pulled Specs into a dance. Albert smiled softly and nodded.

Everything was gonna be just fine.


End file.
